


A Game for Two

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Forced, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Striker and Dante decide to partake in a custom 1v1 Crucible match. But how will things turn out? Will the match be taken seriously? Or will there be one of them let their sexual urges take over?





	A Game for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Dubious Consent/Rape Roleplay

Vostok is covered in a dense layer of snow the particular day the pair of titans, Striker-4 and Dante decide to enter the Crucible for a private match. The exo without a doubt is the better fighter and tracker of the two, but he was never the one to turn down an opportunity to prove his skills. Yet he has no idea the plan the awoken has already set into motion. 

As the titans were spawned into seperate sides of the map Dante finds a place to set his trap. Thanks to the pale cool colors of his white and blue armor, he is easily able to blend in with the scenery. It is no accident that they were in Vostok. All of it is according to plan. Although it make take a great deal of time for Striker to eventually venture to his hiding spot, Dante settles himself deep into a mountain of snow and awaits for his prey to pass.

The exo does eventually turn up, pulse rifle held at the ready as he scans his surroundings. But it appears he does not detect the other titan. Finally Dante’s moment comes. As Striker turns his back Dante lunges from beneath his cover of snow to tackle the larger man to the ground. With the exo pushed face down into the snow Dante moves to sit on his lower back in order to keep him down as he grabs the exo’s guns to toss safely away from reach.

“Alright, what do you think….?” Striker lifts his head to try and glance back at the man sitting on top of him.

“Shut up!” Dante commands as he shoves the exo’s head forcefully back down into the cushion of snow. “Don’t talk, or I’ll make sure you don’t enjoy this.”

That silences the exo, if only for a moment. But it doesn’t keep him from struggling beneath the weight of the awoken titan. Pushing down as hard as he can, Dante tries to keep the larger titan pinned as he reaches between his legs to exo his ass. Striker hisses at the chill sensation of cold air brushing against his cheeks and quivering hole. Again the exo struggles to free himself from beneath his attacker.

“Struggle all you want, slut,” the awoken leans over to whisper with lust into the ear of his prey, chest pressed firmly into Striker’s back. “It isn’t going to do you any good. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

A gasp comes from Striker as he feels the bulge in Dante’s pants grind hard against his now bare ass. It makes the man on top give a pleased hum of laughter.

“You feel that, slut? Can you feel what you do to me?” Dante’s voice is low and breathy as he continues to grind against the ass below him. “You know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Wait! Please!” he tries to plead for the sunbreaker to have an ounce of mercy, but he earns a harsh smack to his ass instead.

“I said no talking!”

While Striker doubles his efforts at struggling for escape, Dante shifts his weight so he can move one hand to free his own cock from his trousers. It bobs as it hits the air and Dante gives it a long slow stroke to spread the pre-cum down the entire length of his cock. When it is nice and slick, he lets it flop and strike against the exo’s ass. Moaning, he lets it slide between the man’s metal cheeks for just a moment.

“This will be so much easier if you just accept and let it happen,” Dante purrs as his weeping cock glides across Striker’s tight hole. The synthetic red glow of his anus is promptly obcused and coated with a thick layer of Dante’s own lubricant. “I’m going to fuck this ass raw whether you want me to or not.” His words are punctuated by yet another firm slap to his ass. 

As the broad head of Dante’s throbbing blue cock starts to breach the tight ring of Striker’s ass, the exo can’t help but let out a moan of defeat. The urge to fight back swiftly fades from his body. It realizes and accepts that there is no escape from this situation. Either he can struggle and risk further injury or consequence or he can simply relax and allow his body to be violated. 

Striker grunts as Dante bottoms out inside of him with a rough thrust, their hips slotted perfectly together. The sound turns to a whimper when the awoken begins to slowly drag his cock back out. Every ridge and bump of his cock presses against Striker’s smooth walls as Dante’s cock glides within him. 

“Yeah do I feel good, slut?” pushing Striker’s face further into the snow, Dante growls as he hears the exo let out a moan.

Over the last few minutes Striker has managed to completely ignore the fact that his cock has been responding to the actions occurring. Picking up the sexual nature of the situation, his cock had long since slide from its plates and become achingly hard. There is no denying that at least his body is enjoying the ordeal. Dante sees the wet spot in the snow that can be from none other than the pre-cum leaking from the exo’s member. 

“That’s right! I know that it feels good. Know that you love the feeling of this cock deep inside you,” the awoken teases as he finally starts to be serious with the thrusting of his angular hips.

His girthy blue rod of flesh slams in Striker’s passage repeatedly until it hits the base and his balls slap against the exo’s thighs. Each thrust uses the titan’s full strength. As Dante’s hips meet Striker’s it causes the exo to be forcefully ground against the snow.

“Fuck!” Striker lets out a stuttering moan as the titan continues to pound him into the ground, the side of his helmet scraping across the dirt. Dante is so large. His cock feels Striker up in ways that he never thought possible. “Fu...uck!”

“I know I said no talking, but I’ll let that one slide,” Dante sounds pleased, and for a moment is seems gentle as he softly strokes the back of the exo’s helmet with one hand. It only lasts for a moment though before he thrusts harshly again to earn another curse from the man below him. “I like hearing you make sounds like that my little slut. Means you finally accepted that you’re my little cock slut.”

Chuckling with a grin, the awoken shifts and changes his position slightly to get a better angle of entry. Every pass of his cock causes the broad head of his cock to brush perfectly against Striker’s mechanical prostate. The soft needy moan Striker makes each time is music to Dante’s ears. 

Before long Striker begins to struggle again, but not to get away anymore. The pleasure is overwhelming him. With his ass being stretched and invaded, his cock throbbing painful with desire to be touched, Striker doesn’t think he can last much longer.

“Wait! No, please I’m gonna..” Striker doesn’t even get to finish his plea or warning. Dante takes that as a sign he needs to double his efforts to get the man to spill his seed across the ground. “Oh.. Fuck!” the exo seizes up and cums hard. Synthetic semen spraying across the snow as his hole clenches tight around the cock still sheathed inside of him.

It feels amazing as Striker’s hole rhythmically clenches around Dante’s cock, massaging it and making it harder for him to hold his composure. Not that he needs to much longer. As he rides Striker through his orgasm he speeds up his thrusts while losing some of the rhythm and strength behind it. All he wants is to blindly chase his own release now that he has gotten what he wanted from the exo.

“Oh fuck you feel so good, slut!” Dante is moaning without a care at this point, rutting into the moaning mess of a man below him. He feels his orgasm creeping up. “I’m going to paint your insides, slut. Going to make you mine.” Striker is a bit dazed from his climax, but he stills feels the hot string of cum shooting deep into him and causes him to let out a whimpering moan. 

Several long minutes pass as the pair of titans lie together in a growing puddle of their own sexual fluids, but it feels as if it has been hours. Eventually Dante’s cock softens and he pulls out. A small flood of cum pours from Striker’s ass for a brief moment as he finally pulls away.

“So I won, right babe?” Dante chuckles softly as he playfully swats the exo’s butt one last time before adjusting both of their armor. The atmosphere between the two lovers immediately is gentle and cheery once more as the scene of their sexual endeavor ends.

“Fine, yeah you won this time,” Striker gives a content sigh as he rolls over in the snow to look up at his lover still hovering above him. After such a brutal fucking he longs to cuddle with the awoken and continue to bask in the afterglow. “Though this certainly wasn’t what I was expecting when you said you wanted to do some Crucible together.”

“Yeah, I’m just full of surprises aren’t I? Come on, we better get out of here though before Lord Shaxx suspects something else is going on,” both titans share a laugh as they stand up together, gathering their weapons to leave the arena to go indulge in activities elsewhere.


End file.
